


A Very Mythical Wedding

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Love, M/M, Weddings, couples, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Mythical Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It's not perfect but I like it anyway.
> 
> This is told from Rhett's perspective.

Rhett stood at the end of the aisle, he looked out over the crowd of smiling face's seated before him. He saw Jen,Becca and Daniela, his parent's were there and Link's mom and step dad too. Beside him in a line stood Jason, Mike, Alex and Eddie. On the opposite side stood Chase, Kevin, Morgan and Ben. He felt nervous and excited all at the same time, his hands were sweaty and his cheeks hurt from smiling. The piano started up the wedding march and everyone's attention turned to the back of the room, as the curtains separating the room were pulled open Rhett let out an audible gasp at the sight of his handsome best friend. Link's Tux fit him perfectly, his hair was gelled back and he resembled a Disney prince. Walking beside him holding his arm was Stevie in a navy blue dress and her hair done up in a fancy bun but even her beauty couldn't outshine Link. One of the first thing's Rhett had noticed about His best friend and soon to be husband, was that his face was void of glasses. He looked just the way Rhett remembered he did when they were growing up, all sparkling blue eye's and a baby face that could charm giant's. Rhett felt heat wash over him, he stood proudly at the alter waiting for Link to join him, his heart was racing and he could feel the beat in the souls of his feet and the palm's of his hand's. This was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life.Soon Link was at his side, just like he had always been. they turned to face one another and the crowd fell even more silent, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. The groom's looked enchanting, like two fairy tale prince's. The minister Read off their vow's which were written by each of them and before they knew it, it was time to seal the deal with their first kiss as a married couple. As they leaned in for the kiss they gazed into each others eyes, without a moment's hesitation their lips collided in unison and a cheer roared up from all around them. once their kiss was over they looked out over the crowd, everyone had stood up and began cheering happily. Rhett and Link began making their way out into the crush of family and friend's, people were hugging them and kissing them and telling them how proud they were. Link's mom Sue was crying happy tears as she slung her arms around Rhett's large frame and whispered in his ear as she hugged him, When she pulled away Link had questioned Rhett about what she had said and Rhett had told him she said welcome to the family 'son' and with that Link beamed. after they hugged every person in the room at least once, the band started to play. They had a few special guest's here tonight, on a small stage at the back of the room stood Goorgan microphone in hand he waved to the happy couple as the first chords to Turn to me by Merle haggard began to play. Despite Goorgan's minimal English knowledge he did a pretty good rendition of the song and everyone was slow dancing along to the music. by the end of the night Rhett and Link were exhausted but overjoyed at how their wedding had turned out, they'd had no idea it would go so well and they had only got one noise complaint from a neighbor the whole night. Their honey moon was spent camping in Joshua Tree in a reserved area with no one else around, but they planned to have a second one in North Carolina in the summer time.


End file.
